Crossing Bridges
by FadingIntoYou
Summary: Melinda gets hurt...Skye freaks out. Melinda gets hurt...Ward fights with her. Melinda gets hurt...Phil makes it better.


What You Need To Know:

It's AU, but could probably have taken place early on in Season 1 when Melinda first slept with Ward

Coulson doesn't know about Melinda and Ward until he does in this story

Ward is an asshole in this story, it just really fit.

It was written to Like I Can by Sam Smith, because holy hell, his music is appropriate for almost every paiting I swear.

Read and enjoy! I had a ton of fun writing this!

* * *

><p>All she wanted was for everyone to leave her the hell alone. How hard was that to understand; when one gets slashed by a crazy psychopath before they can kill them, they don't appreciate being stared at.<p>

She was glad it was only Simmons and Skye on the Bus at the moment, or else she would have had a hell of a lot more voices in her ear. It started with Skye's panicked questions the second she'd let out a hiss of pain seconds before she put a bullet through the guy's brain. She heard the young woman's frantic voice trying to make sure she was okay, and she had to turn her comm off for a second to gather her bearings. She took a deep breath, touching her bloodied side, thankful that is was just a flesh wound. She turned her comm back on, and if anything, Skye was even more terrified. She put her gun back in its holster, putting her left hand into the pocket of her leather jacket as she pulled that arm against her side to soak up some of the blood. She hissed again and swore softly, setting Sky off again. She liked the girl, she really did, but Simmons should have slapped her by now.

"Skye, will you please shut up for a second?"

The silence that followed made her smile slightly, knowing that the shock would wear off momentarily and she had to get a word in before that happened.

"I'm fine, it's just a gash on my side. I might need a stitch or two, but I'll live"

She heard the relived sigh Skye let out, and it warmed her a bit that Skye seemed to care for her as well. She knew it to be true, but hearing it was different.

"I'll have Simmons on alert when you get back-"

"No, I can handle it. It's not the first time Skye; I can patch myself up just fine"

"I just want to make sure you're okay May, you can't blame me for that," she heard Skye mutter, and she felt bad for a moment. She knew the girl was just looking out for her well being, but she couldn't help feeling a bit suffocated by the attention.

* * *

><p>She made her way carefully up the ramp, walking carefully between the SUV and Lola, knowing that if she swayed into Phil's car he'd have a heart attack at the blood on the car. She'd kept her gaze on the floor in front of her for a few moments, trying to avoid the heavy stares of the entire team before she stopped in front of the cars to stare them down. She'd made sure she looked pissed off, and that had FitzSimmons running up the stairs, after telling her that they were glad that she returned back safely. Now, she had to deal with the only people that dared to challenge her. She was less than pleased, but it was the quick steps of Skye that had her bracing herself for the hug she received. It made her sway backwards but she stood her ground, feeling the way Skye's arms wrapped around her shoulders, considerate of her injury. Melinda pulled her left arm into her side tightly again, breathing out harshly as she wrapped her right arm around the girls waist. She could hear Skye sniffle into her hair, and she raised her hand to rub soothing circles on her back while she murmured something to her that neither Coulson nor Ward could hear from where they were standing.<p>

"It's ok Skye, I told you I was fine"

"I know, but you turned off your comm…I thought you were just trying to brush it off. I'm allowed to worry May, you can't stop that"

"I know, and I appreciate it. But I really need a shower"

Skye pulled away, looking better than she had a few minutes ago. She smiled at May, and May smiled at her briefly while patting her side as she was released. She remembered what it was like when her mother came back from missions bruised and bloody, and she couldn't be irritated at Skye for feeling scared. Melinda was as close to a mother as Skye had, and she enjoyed the closeness they'd established over the past few months. Tai chi was no longer silent and calming, but it was more about bonding and trust. She figured it was a damn good trade off.

Skye walked with her up towards the lab, and Ward followed right behind, looking at her worriedly while Phil stood his ground. She looked past Ward up at Phil, and raised an eyebrow questioningly at him. He just shoved his hands into the pockets of his suit pants, his white shirt tightening over his arms as he ducked his head, looking back at her.

_You're fine _he mouthed, and she shook her head slightly, disagreeing completely. She motioned with her head towards the lab they had just entered, and he slowly followed like he didn't want to be there. She didn't understand it, until she did.

"Skye, I can take care of May's injury if you want to make her something to eat" Ward offered, and Melinda threw him a look that clearly said _hell no_, but Skye took the suggestion and looked at her with a look she couldn't decipher. It was a mixture of disappointment, irritation, and something else, her eyes flickering between the two of them silently. Melinda knew Skye hated being told what to do, and this was one of those times she was biting her tongue, and for that she was grateful.

"I can make you some tea if you want, then some food once you've showered and everything," she proposed, and May looked at her thankfully as she left the room. It only took the disappearance of Skye to have her rear back and punch Ward in the stomach, making sure that despite the pain in her side, he'd be bruised. He doubled over in pain, not expecting to be attacked by the woman he was sleeping with. She stepped away from him, moving gingerly to the other side of the exam table, keeping it between them purposely. Ward leaned his hands on the table, taking deep breaths as he looked at her with confusion.

"What the hell was that for?"

"What part of 'it's just sex' did you not understand?" she asked, looking at him with actual distain as he gazed back frustrated.

"What are you talking about? I just offered to stitch you up, not have sex on the table"

"We don't do things like this"

"Like what?"

"Care. We don't care," she threw at him, and for a second he looked hurt before he stared at her blankly, "You were convenient Ward, that's it. It's happened two times too many, and I'm over it"

"So that's that? You say we're done and I have no say?"

"You take it lying down, you should be used to that by now," she goaded him, and he narrowed his eyes at her pissed off now. He knew the two times they'd been together; he took orders from her despite his protest. He'd tried to flip them over, and had regretted it when she literally threw him off of her and threatened to leave. It had hurt his pride, but she was amazing, so he let it go.

"You just weren't ready to handle me. The great Melinda May was scared of little old me…"

"You really want to get started in on size?" she spoke, her face passive as he glared at her fiercely.

"You never complained"

"I also never praised. Don't start getting confused"

They both looked up instantly at the sound of a throat clearing in the doorway, and Phil's interruption got two very different reactions. Ward looked ready to kill him, but Melinda sagged a bit in relief, glad to see that he wasn't just going to eavesdrop from down the ramp. He was always there when she needed him, and she didn't know how to classify the steady thrum of heat under her skin when their eyes met. It'd been years…he shouldn't still be able to do that to her.

"Agent Coulson, May and I were just-"

"Yelling about your now non-existent sex life? Yeah, I heard. Melinda, you need to get cleaned up before it gets infected," he added the last part lowly, looking at her with a mixture of exasperation and amusement. She hadn't changed much, still stubborn when it came to taking care of herself. Ward looked between them with irritation, knowing when he was being dismissed, but he couldn't resist getting in a parting shot.

"So this was why you're 'over it'. You've been in love with Coulson? Good luck sir, she's a piece of work," Ward stormed off, and Phil was about to turn and start an argument, but she walked over to him and grabbed his hand to get his attention.

He dropped his eyes to her, and she pulled him over to the exam table, pulling off her jacket carefully and dropping it beside her on the table after she let go of his hand. He watched as she winced, and that kicked him into gear, pulling out the necessary equipment to clean her wound. She used her right hand to push herself up onto the table, sucking in a breath as that pulled at her injured side painfully. Phil was at her side instantly, using his right hand to push her left hip further onto the table, keeping it there as they just looked at one another. She felt the heat of his hands through her tank top, and that reminded her that she'd have to take it off in order for him to tend to her injury. She smirked at him as she used her right hand to pull the bloody fabric away from her left side, pulling her left arm into her so she could maneuver the shirt over her shoulder, dropping her left arm the second she could. She took a deep breath, holding the shirt against her left shoulder before she tried to pull it over her head, but she didn't get the chance when Phil's right hand laid over hers, his left hand resting on her right bicep. She looked at him with surprise, but relinquished her hold on her top as she dropped her head to her chest as he pulled it gently over her. He pulled the shirt over her hair, changing hands to pull the shirt down her right arm, leaving her in just a black bra in front of him. He smiled at her gently, his eyes apologetic at what he was about to do.

"I know this is going to hurt like hell, but can you put your arm over my shoulder while I clean this up?"

She nodded, pulling her arm up slowly to rest over his right shoulder as he took a seat on a stool he'd grabbed. She curled her arm around the back of his neck almost instinctively, her nails running over the nape of his neck absently as she prepared herself to be glued together. She really had to stop getting into knife fights. She felt him shiver against her arm and she looked down, his eyes closed briefly before he went back to pushing her skin together, gluing the wound shut once it was clean. She hissed sharply, her nails digging into the bottom of his skull involuntarily and she felt the rush of air against her side, making goosebumps rise over her skin. She didn't think she'd hurt him, but she felt bad regardless.

"Sorry if I hurt you, didn't mean to," she muttered, and she could feel him puff out a laugh. She shivered at the sensation as she looked at him again, seeing the red tint of a flush crawl up his neck to his ears. He still blushed just like when they had first met, it was endearing. He shook his head and cleared his throat, looking up at her briefly before looking back at her side.

"You didn't, I just forgot how much you used to dig your nails in…"

He trailed off and ducked his head, knowing that he was thinking back to one of the many times she'd dig her nails into his skin. It was usually coupled with him pinning her down, and she remembered just how much he'd enjoyed that. She grinned mischievously as she did it again, this time raking her nails up and down his scalp teasingly. She felt him shudder again, and she spoke before she lost her nerve. It'd been almost 20 years, what harm could it do now?

"I distinctly remember it happening when you used to use your teeth"

He looked up at her, raising an eyebrow at just how bold she was being. He knew she'd kill him if he'd brought the subject up, but apparently it was fair game now.

"And I distinctly remember your collarbone being an enchanting shade of purple when I did" he said back, and she had to laugh at the truth in his words.

She'd taken to wearing higher necked shirts then, for the sole purpose of hiding his handiwork. She couldn't complain about the bruises, she secretly enjoyed that he wanted her to be able to look in the mirror and think about him when she saw them. It was his way of claiming her that was just between them; it was a way to show her she was the only one he ever wanted.

They just sat and stared at one another, Phil with a goofy grin on his face as Melinda just looked at him fondly. She had missed this, the closeness between them was something she'd become accustomed to again, and it was nice to feel wanted. She saw his eyes roam over her injury, making sure the glue was holding while she smiled at him absently before he reached his left hand up to brush the skin right below the black fabric of her bra. It was just below her breast, and she inhaled abruptly at the gentleness in his touch. She closed her eyes and made her face passive as she mentally berated herself. She could have just tucked her shirt into the band on the side of her bra, and none of this would have happened. Right now, she wasn't sure if she was grateful or not.

She saw the way his eyes looked unfocused, and she knew he was trying to remember when he'd seen that tattoo. She blew out a tired breath, knowing he's never seen it before and having to explain it.

"I'd heard about your death from Maria, and it was worse than the day I walked out on you…" she whispered painfully, her fingers resting on the back of his neck again, and she closed her eyes against his probing gaze. She tilted her head up towards the ceiling, trying to get the words out.

"I felt like a piece of me had been ripped out, a piece I didn't think I still had…" they both knew what she was referring to, and he just let her speak freely. He wasn't angry with her anymore; he understood what it was like to feel like you'd lost the person you'd used to be.

"So I decided I had to find a way to grieve, and I remembered what I'd been planning to do right before…you know"

"Yeah, I know" he whispered, like they weren't alone and were afraid of someone overhearing.

"I needed to feel close to you, any way I could. I finally found a way"

"So, are you going to tell me what 23:46 means?" his voice was gentle, but she could hear the subtle demand behind his words. He wasn't going to let this go, not after finding out she'd had something that had to do with him permanently inked on her skin.

"It was a Friday night, we'd just gotten back from London and I was exhausted-"

"That was what, almost twenty five years ago?"

"And about six months into our relationship" she agreed, nodding her head but kept it facing the bright florescent lights, stretching her neck left and right before she continued.

"We were watching some stupid movie you picked-"

"Hey!"

"And I was half asleep as the credits rolled," she said, ignoring his protest, "and you were stroking my hair while we just laid there. You were totally content to keep my head on your thigh, running your fingers over my scalp, talking to me when you thought I was completely out," she said, and she finally made eye contact with him. He still looked almost bashful and absently used his left hand to run it over the back of his neck, but ran into her hand instead. He threaded their fingers together, resting their hands against his neck as she smiled, feeling the heat just under her skin again.

"Well, I couldn't help it. I'm crazy about you," he said, holding her gaze as she realized he'd said 'I'm crazy about you'. Not _I was_. She just continued on, hating the way her heart thumped faster in her chest at the thought that nothing had changed. Not really.

"So I let you, pretending I was asleep because I didn't want to move. And you told me-" she broke off suddenly, but Phil looked at her encouragingly, almost as if he was as invested in the outcome as her, and in a way he was.

"You told me that, despite the fact it'd probably scare the shit out of me," she said laughing, but her eyes were starting to look glassy, "you were going to make sure I knew that you loved me. That you were in love with me, and you hoped-"

"And that I hoped you let me show you, because you are the most important person in my life," he finished, and was amazed that she remembered what he'd told her so long ago.

She nodded, and a tear slid down her cheek, and the hand that had been resting beside her left thigh came up to wipe it away gently. She leaned her cheek into his hand, and she sighed, feeling raw in an entirely different way. Phil unlinked their hands and stood up, and Melinda was at a loss. She didn't admit she'd wanted to almost crawl into his skin, but he'd always made her so damn needy. He stood between her knees, putting his hands on her hips as he pulled her to the edge, gently pulling her so her feet could meet the floor, her body sliding against his as she stood chest to chest with him. The rub of his dress shirt against her stomach had made her arch into him a bit, and he smiled at her haughtily. She rolled her eyes, but slipped her index fingers into the belt loops on his pants, tugging him impossibly closer. She smiled smugly at the hitch in his breathing, before her breath caught in her throat, feeling him slip his hands into the back pockets of her jeans. They were hip to hip, and Melinda could feel her skin flush at just how much she wanted to feel his skin against hers again.

"Mel, what do you want?" Phil asked, and she had to tilt her head back to look him in the eye when they were this close. Sometimes, it was nice to be on the shorter side.

"I want this, whatever this is" she muttered, shrugging her shoulder, not wanting to seem greedy in her wanting him.

"_This_," he said, nodding his chin to her, "is a committed relationship. _This_, is eventually agreeing to marry me, because as the love of my life, you're kind of obligated" he said quickly, prepared for the hand that she took off of his pants and punched him in the left shoulder. He laughed loudly, telling her with his eyes that he was just kidding. She looked at him coyly before fluttering her lashes, leaning up on her toes to brush her lips over his ear as she spoke.

"If that's how you're planning to propose, I am not on board with the idea of marrying you again"

She slipped out from between him and the exam table, grabbing her top and jacket as she did, slipping the jacket on with only a minor wince. He looked at her intently, watching her pull her hair from under the collar of her jacket with her right hand, zipping it up as he spoke.

"Marrying me again?"

She looked up at him and she smiled cheekily at him, winking at him while she replied, walking out of the lab backwards.

"I didn't get a chance the first time, I want a do over"

He smiled brightly, watching her walk out as she spun around to head up the stairs. He ran a hand over the back of his neck as he looked back at the used medical supplies, going to pick them up so he could go find Melinda upstairs. This wasn't what he'd imagined when he'd planned to help her get cleaned up, but he was sure as hell glad they'd finally made it here. He was humming to himself as he heard footsteps come down the stairs, and he looked up to find a beaming Skye standing at the door.

"Something you need Skye?"

She just looked at him, and he couldn't hide the grin on his face even as he turned his back on her to finish putting everything away. She just stood there watching him, her happiness feeding off of his and they just looked at each other like idiots before she said anything.

"I tried to come down and give May her tea about ten minutes ago, but you guys were in the middle of something-" she said, and his eyes widened comically as she continued, "But once I heard something about you forgetting how her nails dug in, I went back upstairs like my life depended on it. Because seriously, it really did," she said, looking slightly frightened. He just grinned and raised an eyebrow, seeing May appear behind Skye silently with an evil grin on her face.

"Feeling lucky Skye?"

Skye jumped about a foot in the air, shrieking so high that he was sure if there were dogs within 100 miles, they were keeling over in pain. She damn near fell over her feet trying to get away from Melinda, and Phil couldn't help but laugh at her. Melinda was in a playful mood; her mischievous side always had a way of getting a laugh from him. She was trying to keep from laughing, but the smile on her face and the light in her eyes were more than enough.

"You scared the crap out of me! Who does that? I think I need an EKG," she ranted, holding her chest as she tried to slow her breathing. Phil just walked towards Melinda, grabbing her hand and tangling their fingers together as they strode out of the lab.

"If you need an EKG, I'm sure Simmons would be more than happy to administer it for you Skye" Phil called over his shoulder, and she just crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at their backs before she called out to them.

"Just for that, I hope she draws blood next time!"

All she could hear was their laughter and she couldn't be upset for long, they really were meant to be. Now, she just had to figure out how to use this information to her advantage…she was thinking a slushy machine, but wasn't ruling out other possibilities…

* * *

><p>Like it? Let me know!<p> 


End file.
